1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatus of spreading a fluid on the floor used in a floor washing and mopping work, a waxing work, a work of spreading in hospital or the like an antiseptic solution on the floor, or the like, and more particularly, to an apparatus of spreading a fluid on the floor applied to a cleaning robot which carries out the above work while autonomously running.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional apparatus of spreading a fluid on the floor, a fluid is applied onto the floor by a rotating sponge, brush, or the like, containing the fluid being abutted on the floor, or by spraying the fluid on the floor and brushing the sprayed fluid.
A method of applying a fluid onto the floor of a larger area is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-204447, for example. According to this gazette, a plurality of rotating bodies which abut on the floor are provided, and these rotating bodies are closely rotated while being deformed with respect to each other, thereby eliminating an unmopped area between the rotating bodies.
On the other hand, an autonomously running working vehicle is also commercially available. In such an autonomously running working vehicle, floor pads corresponding to various cleaning works are attached at a lower portion of the working vehicle. Wax or the like is dropped into these floor pads according to what kind of cleaning work is to be carried out, and the cleaning work is carried out.
In the above described conventional apparatus of spreading a fluid on the floor, the fluid is once contained by a sponge or the like, causing the following problems. More specifically, it is necessary to control the quantity of the fluid contained by the sponge in order to apply the fluid onto the floor uniformly. However, it is difficult to control the quantity of the fluid contained. At the time of start of the work, the quantity of applied fluid is insufficient. On the other hand, at the time of end of the work, even if supply of the fluid to the sponge is stopped, the sponge has already contained more fluid than necessary, resulting in excessive application of the fluid. Further, the quantity of the fluid to be applied might change depending on the moving speed.
In a method of spreading the fluid by spraying, particulates of the fluid float in the air. Some fluids do harm to a human body.
In spreading the fluid by closely rotating a plurality of rotating bodies while deforming the same with respect to each other in order to carry out the work on the floor having a larger area, the rotating bodies containing the fluid are deformed in portions where they are closely in contact with each other, causing squeeze of the rotating bodies, concentration of the fluid, and generation of bubbles. As a result, tracks of the fluid are left on the floor after the work.
The autonomously running working vehicle advantageously allows anyone to easily carry out the cleaning work. However, it is difficult to carry out cleaning uniformly up to every corner of the floor as if one cleans the floor with a mop. In a mop-type working apparatus, the operator must depend solely on his intuition and experience in order to supply an appropriate amount of fluid. When a beginner uses the mop-type working apparatus, the fluid is excessively applied onto the floor, or the fluid is insufficiently applied onto the floor.
Further, in the conventional apparatus of cleaning the floor, wheels of the apparatus pass on the floor after the cleaning work. Therefore, the wheels may get the floor after cleaned dirty.